Der Weg zum Ende
by Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: Es geht um Harry und seine Gedanken bevor er zu Lord Voldemort geht um ihn zu besiegen.


**Autor:** Chibi-Kyoko

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Warnung:** Slash

**Di****sclaimer:** Natürlich gehört nichts mir.

**Kommentar:** So nun hab ich mich auch mal an ne Harry Potter Story gemacht. Nach langer Zeit ist es meine erste Story die ich schreibe. Ich hoffe das sie irgendwem gefällt und die Zeit ein wenig vertreibt. Die Story ist nicht gebetat, wer also Fehler findet kann sie behalten oder sich als Beta anbieten. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und würde mich über ein Kommi sehr freuen.

**Der Weg zum Ende**

Egal ob Tag, egal ob Nacht,

die Dunkelheit verfolgt dich.

Ein Land getränkt von Blut,

eine Welt regiert durch Angst, durch Schmerz und Haß.

Vom Teufel in Person,

mit Augen rot wie Blut,

von ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf,

Lord Voldemort.

Hoch oben auf den Zinnen des Astronomieturms, in Hogwarts, saß ein junger Mann. Seine Haare bewegten sich im Wind , sein Blick schien ins Nichts zugehen. Doch er fixierte den Horizont, den Punkt von dem er wußte, dort würde in nicht allzu ferner Zeit die Sonne aufgehen und den neuen Tag ankündigen. Den Tag an dem er herausfinden sollte was sein Schicksal ist, der Tag an dem sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte die vor langer Zeit gemacht wurde.

Die Prophezeiung über den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, den Lord der Dunkelheit, Voldemort und ihn das Licht der Zauberer Welt, den Jungen der Lebt, Harry Potter.

Es war verrückt, jahrelang hatte er auf den Tag gewartet, an dem er seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und all die anderen Opfer rächen konnte und nun wo der Tag gekommen war hatte er Angst. Angst zu sterben. Es gab eine Zeit da war ihm alles egal, egal ob erlebte oder nicht. Wenn sein Tod der Preis für seine Rache gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn ohne zu zögern bezahlt. Doch diese Zeit war vorbei. Dank Draco Malfoy. Ja, seit ihrer Schulzeit hatte sich eine Menge verändert. Die ersten Jahre nach ihrem Abschluß ging jeder seine eigenen Wege. Draco machte eine Ausbildung im Ministerium, genauso Ron und Hermine(Abteilung zum Schutz magischer Geschöpfe), nur Harry ging einen anderen Weg . Er ging zur Uni und studierte dort.

Eines der Fächer war Zaubertränke, Snape hatte sich bis heute nicht von dem Schock erholt, als er das hörte.

Als Voldemort dann verstärkt Angriff und auch selbst in die Öffentlichkeit trat, war klar das Voldemort den Krieg eröffnet hatte und so kehrte Harry nach Hogwarts zurück um den dunklen Lord ein für alle mal zu vernichten.

Dort traf er dann auch seine Freunde wieder. Aber nicht nur die, nein auch Draco Malfoy hatte sich dem Orden angeschlossen. Dies war wohl die größte Überraschung die Harry erlebte, denn er hätte wohl jede Galeone die er besaß darauf verwettet, daß er sich Voldemort anschließen würde.

Am Anfang war er auch noch sehr skeptisch gewesen, aber das hatte sich mit der Zeit gelegt bis er Draco vollkommen vertraute. Wie sollte er auch anders, immerhin verdankte er ihm sein Leben.

Flashback

Harry rannte, rannte so schnell er konnte. Die Schritte seiner Verfolger wurden immer lauter, da sie ihm unaufhaltbar näher kamen. Die anderen aus seiner Gruppe hatte er längst aus den Augen verloren, er war alleine und so rannte er um sein Leben. Denn gegen seine fünf Verfolger hatte er keine Chance, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Es handelten sich immerhin um fünf Verfolger, die hinter ihm her gerannt waren, während die Anderen hinter dem Rest seiner Gruppe her waren.

Harry konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können. Sie hatten gestern aus einer ,eigentlich" zuverlässigen Quelle erfahren, daß ein Angriff auf ein kleines Dorf, ca. 100 km von London entfernt, stattfinden sollte. Da einige hochgestellte Mitglieder des Ministeriums dort wohnten, wunderte sich keiner über das Ziel.

Erst verlief alles nach Plan, sie hatten sich eine halbe Stunde vor dem geplanten Angriff, rund um den einzigen Platz zu dem man apparieren kann, postiert. Zur angekündigten Zeit erschienen ca. 2 duzend Todesser. Es war ein Kinderspiel sie einzukreisen und als sie fast alle bewegungsunfähig gestellt hatten, brach plötzlich die Hölle los. Von überall kamen Flüche verschiedener Farben auf sie zu geschossen. Schnell war klar das sie so keine Chance hatten, sie waren hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Harry blieb keine andere Wahl als den Rückzug zu befehlen. In mehrere Gruppen aufgeteilt verschwanden sie, man würde sich am vereinbartem Treffpunkt wiedersehen.

Und nun rannte er, mit seinen Verfolgern im Rücken, um sein Leben.

„Verdammte Scheiße," Harry sah sich panisch um, aber es gab keinen Ausweg, er war geradewegs in eine Sackgasse gerannt.

„Potter-Baby, jetzt haben wir dich und dieses Mal gibt es kein Entkommen," schnarrte eine der vermummten Gestallten, die jetzt vor ihm zum stehen kamen. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Gegnern um und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er ging in Verteidigungsposition, ohne einen Kampf würde er sicher nicht aufgeben.

„Das werden wir sehen Bellatrix." Er hatte sie an ihrer Stimme, mit diesem leicht wahnsinnigen Klang, und an der Ansprache sofort erkannt.

Wie auf ein Kommando fingen die Todesser an Flüche auf ihn zu schleudern. Am Anfang konnte Harry sie noch sehr gut blocken und ihnen ausweichen, doch mit der Zeit wurde er müde und fühlte seine Kräfte schwinden.

So kam es wie es kommen mußte einer der Flüche traf ihn und lies ihn nach hinten, gegen die stabile Mauer, krachen wobei er seinen Zauberstab verlor. Das erste was er nach dem Aufprall wieder war nahm war ein stechender Schmerz in der Schulter und ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf. Bellatrix lachte spöttisch auf.

„Oh, hat das Potter-Baby sich verletzt. Unser Meister wird bestimmt hoch erfreut sein dich zu sehen. Er wartet schon ewig darauf dich in die Finger zu bekommen."

Eine der anderen Todesser trat nach vorne und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Träum süß Potter, es ist vielleicht das letzte Mal."

Harry hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aus dieser Sache wieder heil rauszukommen, doch in dem Moment wo ein Fluch auf ihn geschleudert wurde, erschien eine Person, die sich vor ihn stellte und den Fluch abblockte. Er konnte nicht mehr erkennen wer es war, da der Aufprall auf die Wand jetzt doch ihren Tribut forderte, seine Sicht begann langsam zu verschwimmen und er fiel in eine tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit.

Flashback end

Später als er wieder bei Madam Pomfrey erwachte, erfuhr er das es Draco war der ihn gefunden und, mit Hilfe der Anderen, gerettet hatte. Als er die Krankenstation endlich wieder verlassen durfte, war er zu Draco gegangen und hatte sich bei ihm, für seine Rettung, bedankt. Danach hatten sie sich endlich ausgesprochen und stellten fest das sie gar nicht so verschieden waren wie sie immer gedacht hatten. In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen verbrachten sie eine menge Zeit miteinander und wurden zu richtigen Freunden und keiner der beiden wollte den anderen noch missen, bis… tja bis aus Freundschaft mehr wurde.

Flashback

„HARRY JAMES POTTER BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN," schrie ein ziemlich wütender Draco Malfoy, mit roten Haaren, der hinter einer flüchtenden Gestalt her rannte.. Harry wand während er lief seinen Kopf und grinste Draco an.

„Ich hänge an meinem Leben."

„Potter, du bist sowas von tot wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme."

Harry rannte kreuz und quer durch das Schloß, immer mit Draco als Schatten hinter ihm. Als er am großen Portal vorbei kam, entschied er sich spontan das Schloß zu verlassen. Er schlug einen Harken und verschwand nach draußen, dort rannte er Richtung See. Doch das war ein Fehler, wie er wenige Sekunden später feststellen mußte. Dort wo ihn im Schloß die Kurven und Abzweigungen, sowie andere Mensch Deckung gaben, hatte Draco hier freie Bahn.

Das erkannte der auch wenige Augenblicke später. Als sie am See ankamen und Harry gerade um den See rum laufen wollte, blieb Draco stehen, hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf ihn.

„Mobilcorpus."

Harry wurde, mit den Füßen voran, in die Luft gezogen.

„AHH, verdammt Draco laß mich sofort wieder runter."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden.

„Wie du willst," und mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes befand sich Harry über dem See.

„Nein, Dray das kannst du doch nicht machen, das Wasser ist eiskalt, ich werde mir den Tod holen."

„Ach was, du holst dir höchstens ne Erkältung und das hast du dir dann selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Das ist doch nur ein Farbzauber, der hält maximal 6 Stunden. Die Haare sehen dann genau so aus wie vorher."

„Potter, keiner vergreift sich ungestraft an meinen Haaren."

Und bevor Harry noch irgend etwas erwidern konnte , landete er mit einem lauten platschen im See. Draco grinste übers ganze Gesicht, während ein klitschnasser, hustender und prustender Harry damit beschäftigt war, wieder an Land zu kommen. Dies stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, da seine Klamotten durch das Wasser ziemlich schwer geworden waren. Die letzten Meter krabbelte er dann auf allen vieren Richtung Ufer. Schließlich erbarmte sich Draco und ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, sodaß er zwar ein bischend im Wasser stand, aber keine nassen Füße bekommen würde. Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser sah von unten zu ihm auf und nahm seine Hand an. Draco zog ihn mit Schwung zu sich hoch und durch die Wucht stolperte Harry direkt in die Arme von Draco. Erschrocken wollte Harry ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, wurde jedoch von starken Armen die ihn festhielten daran gehindert. Es sah auch nicht danach aus, als ob Draco dies in nächster Zeit ändern wollte. Harry hob seinen Kopf ein Stück und sah direkt in die wunderschönen graublauen Augen des Blonden. Er versank regelrecht in diesem Anblick und konnte sich, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, nicht von diesem lösen. Völlig fasziniert merkte er auch nicht wie Dracos Kopf immer näher kam. Erst als er seine Augen schloß und somit der Blickkontakt unterbrochen wurde, nahm er es war. Aber kaum eine Sekunde später schloß er ebenfalls seine Augen um das Gefühl welches die weichen Lippen auf seinen auslösten, völlig auszukosten.

Flashback end

Ja, das war ihr erster Kuß gewesen an den er sich immer wieder gerne erinnerte. Die Zeit danach war nicht einfach, weder für ihn und Draco noch für seine Freunde. Ihre Freunde nahmen die ganze Geschichte erstaunlich gut auf. Es war aber wohl sehr ungewohnt die beiden knutschend auf einem Sofa vorzufinden oder vor magisch verschlossenen Türen zu stehen.

Es könnte alles perfekt sein, doch der Krieg hing wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten über allem Guten. Desto öfter Voldemort in Aktion trat, um so mehr verschloß sich Harry. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er mit Draco so glücklich war wie noch nie und draußen, außerhalb von Hogwarts jeden Tag Menschen starben. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte oft versucht ihm begreiflich zu machen, daß er nicht für alles und jeden die Verantwortung übernehmen konnte. Er war der Meinung das Harry in seinem bisherigen Leben schon genug mitgemacht hatte und das er endlich sein Leben leben sollte und es nicht hinter allem zurückstellen sollte. Doch Harry wußte, er konnte kein vernünftiges Leben mit Draco beginnen, solange Voldemort hinter ihm her war. Besonders Draco würde zu jeder Zeit in Gefahr sein.

Die Angriffe wurden immer schlimmer und Harry war klar das der letzte, alles entscheidende, Kampf unaufhaltsam näher rückte. Er hatte viel trainiert und wußte das er bereit war sich Voldemort zu stellen, jedenfalls so breit wie man nur sein kann. Ihm war klar das Draco und seine Freunde ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen würden. Sie würden nicht verstehen, daß dies ein Weg war den er alleine gehen mußte, es war sein Kampf. Der Kampf auf den er seid er die Zauberwelt damals mit elf Jahren betrat vorbereitet wurde.

Und so hatte er beschlossen sich Voldemort zu stellen. Er wollte kurz nach dem Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen und diesen Wahnsinn ein für alle mal beenden. Er würde Voldi finden da war er sich ganz sicher, wenn er ihre Verbindung die seit Jahren blockiert war öffnen würde würde er wissen wo er ist.

Und so saß er nun seit Stunden auf dem Astronomieturm und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang und auf Draco. Draco würde wenn er aufwachte und Harry nicht neben ihm lag wissen wo er suchen mußte. Und da Draco immer sehr früh wach wurde durfte es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er kam. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, daß er nicht merkte wie die Tür zum Turm geöffnet wurde und ein blonder Haarschopf in der Tür erschien.

Draco war tatsächlich früh aufgewacht und hatte sich gewundert wo sein Partner war. Harry gehörte in der Regel nicht zu den Menschen die freiwillig früh aufstanden. Ein Umstand den Draco sehr begrüßte, denn er liebte es Harry beim schlafen zuzusehen. Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke wo das Gesicht seines Geliebten nicht von Sorgenfalten gezeichnet war.

Da ihm klar war wo er Harry finden würde zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Wenn Harry schon so früh auf war dann stimmte irgend etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Als er am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen war öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür, damit sie keine Geräusche machte. Er wollte noch nicht das der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte das er da war. Dieser würde sofort wieder seine Maske aufsetzen und Draco wollte sehen wie es im wirklich ging. Harry saß auf der Bank die am Rande der Plattform stand und schien auf etwas zu warten. Er saß dort in seine Gedanken versunken und starrte in den Himmel.

Draco war völlig in den Anblick vor sich versunken und zuckte leicht zusammen als Harry ihn plötzlich ansprach.

Harry hatte sehr wohl bemerkt das Draco durch die Tür gekommen war und hatte sich überlegt wie er ihm am besten beibringen konnte was er vorhatte. Er würde Draco einfach geradeheraus die Wahrheit sagen, alles andere würde er sowieso durchschauen.

, Draco, ich werde mich ihm heute stellen. Es ist an der Zeit das dieser ganze Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende findet." Er stand auf und drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um und ihm fest in die Augen. , Und ich werde alleine gehen."

Harry konnte in Dracos Augen genau mit verfolgen was dieser dachte, erst sah er erschrocken aus, dann entschloß und nun war auf seinem Gesicht Unverständnis und Wut zu sehen.

, Ach und du meinst, daß ich dich jetzt noch so einfach gehen lasse? Das kannst du mal gleich vergessen. Ich werde mitkommen!"

, Dray hör mir zu, du mußt mich gehen lasse." Er trat dichter an den Blonden heran und sah ihm tief in die Augen. , Dray, ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben, aber das hier ist meine Bestimmung. Weißt du, Albus sagte einmal zu mir, daß das was Voldemort letztendlich besiegen würde, eine Macht sein würde die er nicht kennt und das ist die Liebe. Die Liebe zu dir und all meinen Freunden gibt mir Kraft. Ich will den Krieg beenden, damit ihr in Frieden weiterleben könnt. Aber das ist nur solange meine Stärke, wie ich weiß , daß ihr in Sicherheit seit und ich mir keine Sorgen um euch machen muß. Und aus diesem Grund wirst du hier bleiben." Wieder könnte er Dracos Gefühle in seinen Augen lesen während er sprach. Erst war die vorher schon bemerkte Wut drinnen zu sehen, dann Verständnis und schließlich Resignation und Sorge. Draco hatte verstanden das er hier bleiben mußte, auch wenn sich in ihm alles dagegen sträubte die Person die die Welt für ihn bedeutete so einer Gefahr auszusetzen und dabei nicht an seiner Seite zu sein.

, Dray wenn ich nicht zurückkommen mußt du mir versprechen dich um die anderen zu kümmern, ihr müßt dann alle zusammen halten, du mußt stark sein. Ihr müßt diese Welt wieder aufbauen."

, Aber…" , Bitte versprich es einfach, versprich das du nicht aufgibst."

, Ich verspreche es, aber ich sag dir eins, wenn du es wagen solltest heute zu sterben, komm ich persönlich zu dir und verpaß dir nen Arschtritt der sich gewaschen hat." Bei diesen Worten mußte Harry leicht grinsen. Hinter ihm konnte man erkennen das die Sonne nun komplett am Himmel zu sehen war. Das war für Harry das Zeichen zu gehen.

Er sah Draco tief in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem letzten sanften Kuß vereinigten. Er spürte das vertraute kribbeln überall in seinem Körper. Obwohl Sie nun schon einige Zeit zusammen waren, hatte sich an dem Gefühl nichts geändert. Um es ihnen nicht noch schwerer zu machen, ging Harry ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, nachdem sie sich aus dem Kuß gelöst hatten. Er durchquerte das Schloß mit raschen Schritten und verließ es dich das große Eingangsportal. Während er weiter ging ließ er die vergangenen Jahre, die er hier verbrachte hatte noch einmal Revue passieren. Er hatte hier eine Menge erlebt, viel gutes aber auch viel schlechtes. Inzwischen hatte er Hogwarts fast hinter sich gelassen, ein letztes Mal sah er sich um und prägte sich alles genau ein, das Schloß mit seinen Türmen, das Quidditchfeld, Hagrids Hütte und den See. Sich endgültig abwenden setzte er seinen Weg in die ungewisse Zukunft fort. Er war bis hierher einen langen Weg gegangen und diesen würde er nun zu ende bringen.

Ende


End file.
